


Those Who Don’t Know About It

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Ben生贺，和Mat生贺是同一个故事。无知者无畏。
Relationships: Baybond, Mat Baynton/Ben Willbond
Kudos: 2





	Those Who Don’t Know About It

+

Ben觉得自己这辈子都没法跟Mat告白了。

并且他在心中暗自嘲笑过自己的怯场，嘲笑过很多很多次。

其实一开始在Mat面前Ben只是会有一些无所适从。这很正常，不是吗？不管是谁在自己的暗恋对象面前都会变得很不理智——有些人会开始滔滔不绝地说话，用水流一般的话语掩盖过字里行间的“我爱你”，有些人会彻底闭上嘴巴，把一切情感都封闭在心里。

就像是一次怯场，Ben心想，该死的怯场。Ben小时候经常怯场。小学五年级的英语演讲比赛，Ben花了一周的时间准备那次演讲，把演讲稿一字不落地背了下来。上台之前他的母亲温柔地亲吻他的额头，告诉他她为他骄傲。接着就是他站在所有人面前，大脑一片空白。

没有人为此怪罪他。除了Ben自己。他开始进行长久的训练，逼迫自己能够自信又流利地和任何人说话。他成功了，毫无疑问，但是这并不代表他不会怯场。有很多时候，他站在无数人面前，微笑着说出他自己根本听不见的话，恐慌无声地蔓延过他每一寸皮肤，渗透进他的心脏。

但从此怯场就变成了他自己的小毛病。只要别人看不出端倪，那么就不会出事。于是Ben循序渐进，从高中到大学，从学生会主席到优秀毕业生，一步步走向未来。高中生一般分为两种，有一种你从他们脸上就能看见他们的人生会光明漂亮，和设想中的一模一样，他们在演讲时会做许多手势，走路时步伐与飞扬的外套一角都有自信的韵律，他们准备好面对即将降临在生命中的一切，因为他们从出生的那一刻起就开始准备了。还有另外一种，那些多数人们。他们会坐在教室最安静的一角，花很多时间在犹豫上。犹豫一切他们会犹豫的事情，犹豫他们究竟该怎样感受，是担惊还是受怕，该眉飞还是色舞。

没有人知道Ben其实是第二种人。而且，说实话，没有人在乎他是哪种。那些坐在桌子后面的人，他们不会在意你是否在心里怯场，只要你不表现出来就足够了。几个开场笑话。事实。数据。个人轶事。修辞手法。重复与排比。手势、音量和速度。这些都是让你的演讲变得很成功的技巧，Ben熟悉它们就如同他熟悉自己，而他曾经相信它们能帮助自己一辈子。

但是遇到Mat之后一切都不一样了。

Mat。Ben想着这个名字。他和Mat是在半夜相遇的，这个头发卷曲、笑容甜美的少年，眼睛上甚至化着淡淡的烟熏妆，眼线糊成一片。“你的人生很糟糕吗？”Mat这么问他，无意识地转过头，给了Ben一个特殊的表情。Ben从来没想过他能在一个表情里看见那么多种情绪。但是Mat就是靠着这么一个表情彻底俘获了Ben的心。

一个复杂的表情。“你的人生很糟糕吗？”Mat笑着问他。一种很有迷惑性的轻笑，让人没法猜出来他究竟是在开玩笑，还是在借着这个机会说出一些真相或秘密。接着是快速的一瞥，他和Ben对视，眼睛里带着一些期待。他在期待什么，Ben意识到这件事。他可能在期待任何事，并且不一定是在期待自己的回答。接着Mat又低下头去，轻轻摇了摇自己的头，Ben甚至不确定Mat知不知道他自己做这个动作时有多失落。他低头的动作刚好露出他的脖颈，让他看上去像一只脆弱的、受伤的小动物。

一种陌生的情绪在那一刻在Ben心底生根发芽，化作千万条藤蔓，紧紧缠住他的心脏，让他喘不过气、大脑一片空白。几乎是本能的，他想要揉乱Mat的卷发，想要紧紧地拥抱他，还想要他一直露出微笑。Ben意识到一件事：一，他为Mat身上的某种特性感到着迷。他并没有意识到这会导致另一件事发生。这件事就是，他会在Mat面前时感到怯场。几乎每一分，每一秒，当他和Mat待在一起的时候，他都会在看向Mat的那一瞬间像是突然踩空，又或是在错误的时间来到了错误的地点，弄丢过成千上万次他原本想说的话。

所以，这就是为什么他觉得这辈子都没法跟Mat告白。

+

他们互相发短信的时候倒没有出现过这种状况。大部分时间都是Mat在说，Ben在听。作为一名没有工作的自由职业工作者，Mat有非常多的时间和非常多的碎碎念。“我又打不开公寓的门了，不得不在门外坐两个小时等修理工过来帮忙开门。”“给你看，戴眼镜的狗狗，它让我想起你了。”“来听我乐队的演唱吧，今天晚上八点钟。我要唱自己写的歌哦。”

Ben开完会，打开手机，满屏幕都是Mat发来的短信提示。他微笑着挨个回复：“门修好了吗？如果以后还打不开的话我找一个来帮你修吧。”“好可爱的狗狗，而且确实长得挺像我的，虽然我觉得是因为它戴了眼镜。”“好呀，我一定会到场。”

当晚七点半他就到了Mat给他发过去的那个地址。不是个特别大的酒吧，并且比他想象得要更安静一点。他原本以为会是那种人声嘈杂、灯光晕眩的酒吧，那种他大学的时候经常和人一起去的。实际上，除了音乐声更大一点之外，这里看上去像一个咖啡馆，甚至有人坐在角落看书。

“嘿，Ben！”有个声音在他身后说。Ben转过身来，那是Mat。“你怎么这么早就到啦？我们还有一会才上台呢，但是时间不够我现在带你去吃晚饭了。你介意等我们表演完之后溜出去吃晚饭吗？”Mat比起上次Ben见到他看上去要更神采飞扬一些，穿着他们乐队的衣服，一头看上去过于乖软的卷发让他显得有点像笨拙地学着叛逆的青少年。

Ben被这种迎面而来的热情弄得有些不知所措：“啊，不介意呀。”他看了看Mat衣服上印着的那个图案，没能成功辨认出那到底是什么，抬起头来的时候Mat正笑眼弯弯地望着Ben：“你不经常来酒吧吗？你看上去很不适应。”

“也不是不经常来，”Ben耸耸肩，刚刚他又大脑空白了一瞬间，过了一会才找回自己的声音：“只是一般都是为了应酬——并且我们也不会找有乐队表演的酒吧。实际上，这可能是我第一次在酒吧看乐队表演。”

“真的吗？”Mat孩子气地瞪大了眼睛，和上一秒的样子截然不同。Ben又开始觉得Mat像一只小动物，他在心里把Mat和所有那些他认为可爱的动物们做起比对——占整张脸很大比例的眼睛、柔软蓬松的毛发、捉摸不透的性格、纤长漂亮的四肢、过分无辜的眼神与不经意之间的亲昵的肢体接触——随即他发现自己正在把Mat和一只小鹿做比较。

“当然是真的啦。”Ben回答。Mat微微抿起嘴，露出一个像是在思考一样的表情，然后耸耸肩，眼睛快速地眨了眨：“太好了，这样我就可以毫无困难地在你心里留下很深刻的印象了。我要去后台啦，”他拍拍Ben的肩膀：“坐在前排，这样我就可以看出来你喜不喜欢我的歌了。”

Ben看着Mat轻盈地穿过人群，消失在后台，在离舞台很近的地方找了张桌子坐下来。等他再一次看到Mat的时候就是Mat站在台上、抱着吉他，微微低下头靠近话筒的样子了。站在台上唱歌的Mat看上去尤其——可爱。Ben想不到其他贴切的、能够描述他心情的词，只好选了这个有点过于空泛的形容词。可爱。Mat比起他乐队里的其他成员，显得那么年轻、那么鹤立鸡群般地显眼。他身上那件衬衫袖子略微大了点，空荡荡地垂下去，小臂的线条在里面若隐若现。他拨动着吉他弦，唱歌的时候目光在舞台底下游移，看见Ben的那一刻双眼亮起来，对着Ben毫无保留地微笑。

那个微笑带来的悸动潮水般朝Ben涌来，不由分说地簇拥着、裹挟着他往一个他从未经历过的领域流去。Mat站在舞台上对着他笑，漂亮得闪闪发光，身上的每一寸皮肤、每一缕线条都惊艳了Ben的眼睛。他想起许多俗气的比喻，想起他之前读过的每一本曾经描写过爱情的小说或诗集。有一句话跳到他的眼前，他还记得自己怎样用铅笔在这句话下面画上淡淡的一条线：在遇见你之前我的世界是一片黑白，而你是我生命中的全部色彩。但是他又觉得，这并不能准确地形容Mat给他带来的感受。Mat像是一颗比周遭事物要更亮一些的星星，落进他眼里时旁边的一切都黯然失色。

“哇。”Ben不出声地说，因为他的大脑除了这个词之外已经无法把他的情绪处理成其他表达方法了。

这个口型或许被Mat捕捉到了，因为演出结束后他直接跳下了舞台，眉飞色舞地问Ben刚刚他们的表演怎么样。”你喜欢吗？你肯定喜欢的，我能看出来你喜欢。可能是因为你在场，这次我比起之前发挥得要好很多。拜托告诉我你喜欢！你喜欢吗？”他期待地看着Ben，后者被这种期待弄得束手无策：“我当然喜欢啦。不管是歌词还是旋律，我都很喜欢。”

“真的吗？——啊别，别回答，因为我已经买账了，你如果再说是假的就不好了。”Mat看Ben在他问出第二个问题时张嘴要回答，赶紧制止了Ben。晚饭是去离酒吧不远的一家熟食店吃的，Ben下班的路上偶尔会路过这家熟食店，但从来没想过要进去吃饭。Mat轻车熟路地在桌椅之间开辟出一条弯弯绕绕的小径，路过好几张空桌子，Ben本来想说点什么，或是扯扯Mat的袖子，问他为什么不坐在那里，但最后决定跟着Mat走就可以了。

“为什么不坐在刚刚那边呀？”他们坐下来的时候Ben问道，有点新奇地环视着周围的一切。“因为这个是更好一点的座位，”Mat理所当然地回答说，招招手让服务员过来，余光望见Ben仍然疑惑地观察着他们现在的座位与之前的空座位，于是一边回头跟Ben说话一边点菜：“因为这个卡座是单独的——和其他座位都分割开来，就比较私人——要这个，谢谢，两份，今天我可是有客人欸！——而且这种卡座的坐垫更软更舒服。”他结束了点菜，也结束了解释，Ben微微瞪大眼睛，举起双手以示投降：“我从来没想到有这么多讲究。”

“你没有想到过的东西多了去了呢，时髦先生，待会等他们把汤端上来你就会知道为什么我这么喜欢来这里吃饭啦。当然价格很便宜是另外一回事，但这儿的汤实在是太好喝了，像是街道转角处一个永远热气腾腾迎接我的惊喜。”Mat快乐地说道，把两只大半部分都缩在衬衫里的手掌贴到一起，用只暴露在外的十根手指形成一座小小的金字塔，然后又把它们穿插到一起去。

或许是熟食店的灯光太暖，让Mat的笑容显得尤为清晰，Ben忽然产生出一种难以抑制的、亲吻Mat的冲动。他在心里暗暗回想着他和Mat认识这一段时间以来的每一次相处。相遇时情不自禁想要了解Mat更多、第一次约会，和Mat坐在黑暗的电影院里安静地对视、发送出去又接收到的无数条短信，每一条背后都在不断重复“我想和你分享我的生活”、刚刚Mat在台上对着自己微笑，一直到现在坐在自己身旁，很有兴致地观察着落地窗外的车水马龙的Mat。

在一番自我评估之后他觉得这实在是一个很适合表白的好时机。从认识到现在已经过去了稳定的一段日期，证明这段感情并不是一时的心血来潮。他们交换过许多跟自己有关的事情，并且在任何话题上都聊得很来，无论究竟了解对方在说什么与否。甚至、甚至——Ben几乎可以确定他不需要担心自己是不是一厢情愿，Mat应该是喜欢他的，Ben有些开心地想，他应该是喜欢我的。

但一直到那天晚上他送Mat回家的时候他也没能成功表白。那句话就在他舌尖，但每每它快要溜出来，Ben就会慌张地转换话题，让Mat还有点莫名其妙地看了他几眼，可能在想为什么Ben今天说话这么颠三倒四。“你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”是很简单的一句话，Ben曾经说出口过一些比这些要拗口一百倍的句子，在一些更让人紧张的情况下。但是他从来没有这么艰难地挣扎过。

他最后又觉得不说实在是不行了。所以在第一万次下定决心之后，Ben开口：“Mat，你——”他深吸一口气。

“——到家了我现在就送你上去。”

+

Ben好奇Mat是否像自己一样在为某些事挣扎着。他知道Mat在为某些事挣扎——对方许多无意识的小举动都被他收在眼里，让Ben提心吊胆还小心翼翼，张开嘴不知问什么，闭上嘴又想去安慰他。但后面他又觉得，既然自己也没把“怯场”这件事告诉Mat，那么Mat不把他在担心的事情告诉自己一定有原因——并且，等到他们开始一段认真的恋爱关系了，Ben确定Mat会告诉他一切的。

所以问题最后又绕回“什么时候表白”上面。倒不是说他没有在尝试把这句话说出来，但是他越喜欢Mat一点，就越胆怯。这简直像是一种甜蜜版本——或是噩梦版本——的恶性循环。他临时怯场，表白的句子被压回舌头底下，感情又被多压抑一天，想要爆发的欲望就更汹涌一点点，然后Ben又开始怯场。

他并不指望Mat能做先告白的那个人。他还不百分百确定Mat喜欢自己呢——Ben看着Mat的侧脸心想，Mat这样的人总是能够很轻易地获得别人的好感，至少Mat就总能让Ben感到惊喜不断，无论是他的性格还是外貌，哪怕他之前已经发现了这件事，下一次发现的时候还是跟第一次一样惊艳。

在上次看Mat演出之后他又怯场了好多次。他们去水族馆，Mat站在他旁边，安静地看水母在灯光下摇曳，Ben在分神的时候几乎要吻上他的侧脸。他们在离Ben公司不远的那个小公园散步，晃神之间Ben差点伸手牵Mat的手。但是这些冲动最后仍然都被Ben硬生生掰回原样。像是一辆失去控制的列车，无论Ben花多大努力把它推回原来的轨道，下一秒它仍然会横冲直撞地偏离方向。

“他可能永远也不会知道了。”Ben在备忘录写道。“他现在就不知道，不知道我正因为他，万千思绪能在他一个动作内归于空白，准备好的所有说辞在望进他双眼的那一刻就不知道遗失在哪个角落。他不知道我的心怎样一次又一次被他点亮，每一次看见他就像是在冬天里崭新的雪地上留下第一串脚印的惊喜。或许他永远也不会知道，因为我的每一次犹豫都可能领向无可挽回的结局，我的每一次怯场——都有可能让我们就此永久地错过。但纵然我鼓起了一千次勇气，我仍然会第一千零一次怯场。”

直到临近Mat生日的时候，Ben终于决定是时候让这一切都结束了。他要亲自怯场带来的折磨，所以在犹豫了将尽一天、甚至跑去认认真真查了资料之后，Ben打电话问Mat可不可以陪他在游乐园过生日。Mat在电话对面很愉快地答应了Ben的请求。所以这就是结局，Ben对自己说，当他和Mat一起坐在摩天轮里的时候，所以这就是开始。

我操我在写啥啊

本来在Ben的设想里，在等待摩天轮到达顶点的那段时间里他和Mat应该在说话的。但是他实在是太紧张了，手心甚至出了点汗，弄得他在心里自嘲地问自己怎么青春悸动期迟到了这么久，一直到他二十五岁的时候才姗姗来迟。在约Mat出来之前他就做好了全面的攻略，不管是“在哪里表白更容易被接受”，还是“到达顶点需要多久”，他都万事俱备，每一句话都刻进心里，专业程度甚至可以请上问答游戏的舞台去赢奖金回来。赢奖金对于Ben来说没什么用，他不缺钱，目前来讲只缺两个东西：朝Mat John Baynton先生表白的勇气，和Mat John Baynton本人。

到达摩天轮的最高处一共需要八分钟。在这八分钟内，Ben漫无边际地想了很多事情，同时心不在焉地看着窗外的景色，甚至没有注意到平常在这个时候话匣子早就打开的Mat出奇地安静。“我要朝他表白，”Ben对自己说，“也不一定需要很浪漫，我还剩很多很多时间去做那些浪漫的事情，现在最关键的事情是先和他确认恋爱关系。喔之前谈恋爱为什么从来没有这么小心翼翼过——好吧，我猜我并没有谈过几次恋爱，实际上——好像从来没有这么认真地爱上过一个人。那么他就算我的初恋了，广义上的。人在面对初恋的时候都会胆怯对吧？我猜是这样的，我中学时代就没有初恋，老天啊，我的中学时代都在干什么，如果那个时候我能积攒点经验也不至于二十五岁连句表白的话都说不出来了。真奇怪，我竟然能这么喜欢一个人。是不是一般都需要更久的时间才能得出这样的结论？可是我就是很喜欢Mat呀，和认识他的时间根本没有关系，我感觉我认识他的第一个小时就已经在为他着迷了。”

他低头看了一眼手表，还差四分钟。

“不敢相信我待会就要表白了，”Ben的大脑里不断浮现出马上要发生的场景，为了让自己不要那么慌张，他又开始跟自己说话：“未来离我好近，未来离我只有四分钟之远，不知道四分钟之后的我——四小时之后的我——想到我现在跟自己说的话会有什么感觉。啊，我的天啊，我的胃都开始打结了，这在之前可从来没发生过。哪怕那次在满礼堂的人面前发表演讲都没有过。我小时候那些怯场究竟算什么怯场，我那个时候可没预料到二十五岁的自己会在某个人面前怯场。我重复怯场这个词太多次了。怯场，怯场，怯场。Mat完全不知道这件事，这是自然，因为让我怯场的原因就是他，我不能跟他说这个呀。但是如果表白没有成功的话，我还是会跟他说这个，他理应知道有个人如此珍而重之地爱他、甚至于为他纠结、胆怯、挣扎。我开始自我感动了，不要自我感动。我觉得快到顶峰了，我应该转过头开始我的开场白了，天啊，我好害怕，我好喜欢他，但是我真的好害怕，我真的好喜欢他，我必须要这么做，我要这么做了，我正在这么做，——啥？”

Mat正跪在他脚下，一双手准备去解开Ben的裤腰带，很明显是准备给Ben做点他从来没想过的事情。

+

“我不知道……我的意思是，我觉得你不会爱我。但是你又总在表示出对我的好感，所以……我以为你只会喜欢我鲜活的肉体。嗯。不会喜欢上我的灵魂，因为它是如此黯淡不堪。”Mat结结巴巴地解释着，脸红得发烫，Ben胃里刚刚因为紧张打的那个结却在听到这句话的时候忽然被解开了。

原来这是Mat在犹豫的地方，Ben心想，原来他像我喜欢他一样喜欢我。后知后觉的喜悦席卷过他的整颗心，他无法自拔地露出一个微笑：“你怎么会觉得我不会爱上你的灵魂呢？我当然爱你的灵魂了！不管它黯淡与否。更何况，它根本不黯淡，Mat，它很美。我们第一次见面的时候你就在吸引我。而在那之后的每一次见面我都对你更感兴趣，更好奇一些。我们是那么投机，不是吗？Mat，我确确实实地爱你，你的双眼，你的灵魂，连同你一千种可爱的小习惯。”

原来你在担心这个，Ben在心里对Mat说，原来你在担心我不会爱你的灵魂。太可爱了，这个巧合，这所有的一切，因为我爱你爱到怯场了无数遍。他看着面前的Mat，第无数次着迷地看着对方身上的每一处小细节：“如果你能看到我所看到的，Mat。”

你就会知道你说的一切错得有多离谱了。

Fin.


End file.
